The present invention relates to a wet shave razor including a blade holder having a razor head comprising single or double-blades mounted at the front end of a handle several blades are mounted uniformly around the periphery of a common blade holder that is pivotable about an axis. The blade edges are parallel to the axis and the blade holder. The blades are rotatable into a snap-in shaving position by means of a rotary knob that is mounted on the blade holder and located in the axis.
Such a razor with a so-called turret head is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 19 49 400 and consists of a razor head mounted at the front end of a handle. Wherein, a blade holder is rotatably supported by the razor head between the end faces of housing walls and is equipped with blades distributed along its periphery. The blade edges are parallel to the axis of rotation of the blade holder. The blades may be either single or double blades. To allow rotatable of the blade holder in the blades about its axis of rotation, one of the pivot spindles of the blade holder is extends through the razor head housing to the outside and is provided at the free end with a rotary knob. When a razor blade is worn, the blade holder is rotated until an unused blade comes into the shaving position. To fasten the blade holder in the razor head, a snap-in means is provided, which consists of a spring mounted on the housing of the razor head and snapping into corresponding clearances according to the positions of the blades in the blade holder.
In this conventional razor it is very difficult to actuate the rotary knob that is located tightly against the outer end face of the razor head housing. This is because the user's fingers cannot properly seize the rotary knob. Indeed the rotary knob, and therefore the blade holder, can be grasped and therefore driven only by the finger tips. This is quite difficult on account of the small diameter of the rotary knob. Furthermore, a relatively large force must be applied to snap the blade holder out of one and into another position. Thus, it is difficult to separate the rotary knob. Finally, in conventional razors the blade holder can be rotated into either direction, and the user therefore does not know when changing blades whether he is rotating the blade holder in the right direction. If he rotates in the wrong direction, he will be dispensed not a new, but an already used blade. Another drawback is that the user, even when rotating the blade holder in the proper direction, will not know all the blades have been used due to the completion of the blade rotational cycle. Accordingly, it is possible for the user to start the rotational cycle again and undesirably employ a used blade.
Still another drawback of the conventional razor is that it is very difficult to exchange a used blade holder for a new blade holder. In the conventional razor, the end face housing side walls of the razor head must be disassembled from the housing to free the blade holder and to allow it to be exchanged for a new one. This is especially difficult because of the small dimensions of the razor head and the side walls. Much dexterity is required. Moreover, the blade holder must be seized when being exchanged, and accordingly there is high danger of injury. Also, the blade holder is unprotected when the razor is left unused, whereby the blade edges are exposed thereby increasing the chance of injury. Severe cuts from instance can be inflicted upon unintentional contact with the razor head.